The Signal
'"The Signal"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 140th episode overall. Synopsis Gumball develops a strange stutter, and it makes him accidentally offend Darwin. Plot The episode begins with Gumball and Darwin at the Elmore Mall, with the latter trying on new hats. When Gumball is about to tell him he looks great, he begins to glitch. Gumball tries to talk to Darwin again, but he continues to glitch. When Darwin tries on a small beanie, he asks Gumball if the beanie makes it look like he has a fat head. Gumball tries to compliment him on it, but he starts glitching again. Darwin, thinking that Gumball is trying to insult him, storms off. Gumball tries to catch up with him, but the scene glitches out. The next scene shows a No Signal message on the TV at home, with a panicked Richard trying to fix it. Gumball arrives home and asks his dad where Darwin is. Richard moves the sofa into the kitchen, deciding to watch the fridge instead of the TV. Darwin is exercising, and Gumball tries to talk to him, but glitches again, injuring Darwin by accident. In the bathroom, Darwin gets mad, but Gumball cheers him up by tickling him. When Darwin smiles, he glitches and looks like he was melting, nauseating Gumball. They both quickly brush it off and decide to hug and make up, but Darwin glitches again showing human eyes replacing his regular eyes, nauseating Gumball again. Darwin storms out of the bathroom. In his room, Gumball types an apology message to Darwin and reads it out, but he glitches again and makes the message seem rude when he reads it, so Darwin gets mad and slams the door in his face. In the living room, Gumball keeps trying to apologize to Darwin, but the scene jumps to them fighting. Richard then pretends to glitch in order to distract them. Now that they have stopped fighting, Richard takes them to buy them an ice cream (which is just an excuse to get himself some ice cream). In the car, Richard tries to cheer the boys up by playing a game. Darwin sarcastically suggests playing a game about what offensive thing Gumball will say next. Richard, not understanding his sarcasm, decides to play and makes up very funny insults, which causes the boys to make up. The scene then jumps to a gas station. At the gas station, Richard fills the car with gas, but the scene jumps again to the car running away on the highway on its own with Gumball and Darwin still in the car, leaving behind Richard, who is glitching for real. The car goes through many obstacle courses due to several glitches and finally crashes into Joyful Burger. The car slows down and stops to a telephone at the parking lot near Elmore Mall, but another glitch made the car go faster back into Elmore Mall and back to the TVs from the beginning of the episode, almost crashing into Larry. Gumball and Darwin come to the conclusion that they are in a TV show, but the scene unexpectedly jumps to the whole Watterson family at the table, with Richard saying that Gumball and Darwin made up. He, Anais and Nicole laugh, with Gumball and Darwin joining in mirthlessly, before the episode glitches one last time, ending the episode abruptly. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Richard Minor Characters *Harold *Marvin *Cowboy *Harry *Steve *Patrick *Susan *Pantsbully *Blue Elephant *Jackie *Alison *Martin *Brown Oval *Larry *Kip Schlezinger *Anais *Nicole Trivia *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network App and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on January 29, 2016. **It also premiered in the UK before the US. *Unlike most title cards in the series, this episode's title card glitches. **A part of the opening theme can also be heard playing in reverse during the title card. *Mic Graves can be seen below Gumball. **Jack Dingle, production accountant of the series, has his name shown in the logo. *Guillaume Cassuto can be seen through Darwin. *Gumball almost breaks the fourth wall when he nearly admits that he and Darwin are on TV, but the scene jumps to the family eating dinner. Continuity *''A Pony's Tail, first seen in "The Pony," makes its second appearance. *Gumball echos Darwin's line, "When you cry, I cry," which was spoken in "The Robot" and "The Tape." *Music from "The Void" is reused. *Footage from "The Uploads" is reused. *''La Casa De Las Lagrimas and Win or Don't Win can be heard from Richard while glitching. *Richard makes the same sad face he had in "The Man," "The Signature" and "The Parking." Cultural References *The panther silhouette from the "Panther treads me to keep you rolling" commercial resembles the Puma company logo. Goofs/Errors *After Patrick's car is destroyed, he is seen in the Elmore Mall parking lot without his neck-tie, running away from the Wattersons' car. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes